origin_etherealfandomcom-20200214-history
Races of Tethys
All races stem from either the elves or the orcs, with the elves having originated in western Adamas while the orcs in the eastern parts. From around 69 AF to present, there have been several extinctions as a result of the horrible wars over the Aspect of Creation. Along with this, the emergence of a few new races was spurred on by the two aspects: Creation and Destruction. Pre-Fall There were a total of 11 major races that jockeyed for power (Primarily 9 that did so) in the time before The Fall. #''Eluvani (Elves) ''- Along with the orcs, the eluvani, more commonly referred to as elves, are one of the two ancestral races. They are a highly honorable, determined race that governed the world for 8 centuries beginning shortly after the year 5,000. Their average height is 5'6" and they are generally built in a very athletic fashion, not overly muscular. #''Orcs'' - Traditionally the enemies of every race, the orcs are very powerful, capable warriors that tend to enslave any race that they are able to conquer. In the past the drove the final nail into the coffin of Eluvia and enslaved a large chunk of the races of the world. Their average height is around 6' and they are lean yet very muscular in build. #''Dwarves'' - The great inventors, the dwarves reached their peak with the empire of Zair beginning in the year 3980. They are short yet strong with an average height of only 4' with a very powerful build. #''Humans'' - Humans are a very adaptable race which is largely how they survived for so long despite their prime only surfacing around the year 1200. Their build is very similar to the elves. #'Gnomes' - Gnomes are very small, usually smaller than even dwarves and are built in a very weak fashion. Terrible at fighting, they have had to rely on their wits to stay alive for so long. This is largely how their prime came about. #''Pteron ''- Perhaps the strangest race, the Pteron developed wings alongside their hands and feet, as well as a very aerodynamic body structure that alone can differentiate them from the other descendants of the elves. #''Arkhaios'' - Masters of time so to speak, the Arkhaios are known for their abnormally long life span - as old as 500 years in some cases. They mature at a similar rate to the dwarves, reaching full adulthood by around the age of 13, yet after this it seems that their aging process slows down dramatically. They do not need to eat nearly as much as the other races and only sleep on average 4 hours per night. #''Xulon'' - Almost as strange as the Pteron and nearly as unique, these descendants of the orcs developed the ability to breathe both on-land and underwater. Their hands, feet, arms and legs are tuned for both walking and swimming in order to allow them easy access to both areas. #''Goblins ''- Very nimble and agile, these scavengers are the pests of the world and require the investment of many resources to ensure that anything they can get near isn't sacked by their large roving packs. Very tribal in nature, their prime came about when no empire could invest enough to keep them back, giving them access to many areas and freedom to multiply in number. #''Trolls ''- Extremely large and ferocious, trolls are known for being very territorial and very rarely become aggressive to anyone who is not directly threatening their land unless commanded. #''Ogres ''- Ogres live very simple lives, often constructing very primitive huts or living in caves that they stumble upon; they have no preferred areas to live and are only territorial about the areas immediately around their house. Other than to mate, they are also very anti-social and refuse to live in groups. Post-Fall Please note that races such as goblins were extremely diverse even before The Fall, though it was not detailed above. The following should do fine in encompassing all old-world divisions and new-world. A note about half-creatures: The descendents of Elves are capable of intermingling with other descendents of Elves, creating a half-version. When this happens the primary traits are noted by the name that comes after half- (Half-Elf, for example). The secondary traits are from the name that comes before the half- (such as Arkhaios Half-Elf). A half-creature will take on the primary traits more heavily than the secondary traits of course, meaning that some mixtures lose a lot from the secondary (ex: Pteron Half-Elf cannot fly among other things). A note about corruption/curses: Due to the reign of Aulus the Mad, many forms of dark magic and evils circulate the globe. Many of these have been limited to Petra in the centuries since his reign, but it is still possible fall victim to them. If left uncured, things like the Curse of the Undying will take hold of you in death - reversing your alignment from whatever it was and forcing you to walk the earth in death as you did in life. 1. Eluvani (Elves) - Along with the orcs, the Eluvani, more commonly referred to as elves, are one of the two ancestral races. They are a highly honorable, determined race that governed the world for 8 centuries beginning shortly after the year 5,000. Their average height is 5'6" and they are generally built in a very athletic fashion, not overly muscular. An Eluvani elf who is exposed to corruptive power, willingly or unwillingly, can become a Dark Elf. 2. Dark Elves - 3. Orcs - Traditionally the enemies of every race, the orcs are very powerful, capable warriors that tend to enslave any race that they are able to conquer. In the past the drove the final nail into the coffin of Eluvia and enslaved a large chunk of the races of the world. Their average height is around 6' and they are lean yet very muscular in build. 4. Dwarves - 5. Pteron '- 6. '''Arkhaios '- *'''Undying Arkhaios - 7. Goblins - (Half-Goblins are possible, but only with other Orc descendants) *'Cave Goblins '- *'Night Goblins '- *'Swamp Goblins '- *'Forest/Jungle Goblins '- *'Arctic Goblins '- *'Aquatic Goblins '- *'Fire Goblins '- *(Rare) Giant Goblins '- *'Elemental Goblins '- *'Defiled Goblins '''- 8. '''Hortensis - *'Hortensis (Common)' - *'Hortensis (Shaman)' - *'Undying Hortensis' - 9. Trolls '- 10. '''Ogres '- 11. 'Forgotten '- 12.'' ''Eburnia'' ''- Touched by the powers brought forth by the Aspect of Creation, nature itself begin to rise and take form and gave birth to a race of sentient nature-folk. They come in many variations, from treelike with bark-and-wood skin to wholly plantlike and can even take shape as an Elemental Eburnia (fire, water, air, earth). They are perhaps the purest of Tethys and are immune to corruption, though they can arise as more evilly-inclined since the Aspect of Creation does not dictate alignment (it is neutral itself). Many like to shape themselves after existing races, such as a treelike Eburnia taking after an Eluvani elf in looks and size. 13. 'Velos '- 14. 'Ura '- 15. '''Undying -